Amu and the World Academy
by xPureYume
Summary: Amu just found out she is the personification of Tokyo! She has to move away from her friend, and from there, attend the world academy. She's had weirder things happen though, so she should get through this too. Rated T because. Pairing undecided.
1. Chapter 1

Amu stared wide-eyed at her parents. "What do you mean we're moving!?" the pinkette growled out.  
Her mother stared at her sadly.

"I know you don't want to leave your friends, but this is for your own good. Amu's guardian charas floated around her, looking down with sad feelings, not wanting to leave their other guardian chara friends.

Amu growled again. "How is this for my own good mom!? Leaving my friends isn't for my own good!" she seethed out again.

"Amu... we'll tell you after to you pack, okay?" her mother looked at Amu with a sad smile. The pinkette only glared before storming out of the house with her guardian charas.

Amu's POV

I hurried to my thinking place, the park. I can't believe my parents would do this to me! I finally made friends too!

"Amu..." Ran frowned at my sad behavior. "Sorry guys...I just..." I trailed off, sitting down on one of the swings and holding onto the chain.

"I...I don't want to leave everyone..." I smiled sadly, trying to keep up a happy attitute, but of course, it didn't work.

Su floated around me. "But you can contact them everyday with a cellphone, can't you?" she said, trying to lighten up the mood. "And you can always visit them once in a while..." Miki and Dia added in.

"Thanks for trying to bring me up you guys..." I tried to smile genuinely.

"...Well, I might as well tell my friends!" I said, as cheerfully as I can before getting off the swing. "Amu..." all four of my would-be selves chorused around me. I smiled at them before heading off to go to Tadase's house first.

~Time skip to after telling her friends~ *still Amu's POV*

I felt a lot...happier for some reason. Maybe it was the fact that we were all going to keep in touch with eachother?

I entered my house when my mother practically glomped me. "Amu, you're okay!" she smiled at me.

"Ch, why would you be worried about me?" I said, moving my head away from my mother with an annoyed look.

"So cool~!" mom and dad chorused together. I rolled my eyes. My charas looked at me, worried for I had returned to my 'cool and spicy' self.

"Now, I want to tell you why, we are, infact moving." my mom spoke to me seriously. I looked at her with interest. "Well, Amu, you're the personified version of Tokyo..." mom said.  
I stared blankly for a moment before letting out a 'what?' Ran, Miki, Suu all widened their eyes, but Dia being Dia, stayed the same.

"So...why does that matter?" I asked, tilting my head. "Well because, you have to attend the world academy with the other personified countries." she stated.

"Well...this isn't much of a surprise..." I said under my breath, considering that I had gotten guardian charas when I wished to be 'reborn' as myself.

"And so, we are moving to wherever this world academy is?" I stated, raising an eyebrow. Mom nodded. And soon I had heard dad shouting "So cute!" to my little sister Ami, like any other day.  
"And we already packed all your stuff for you, seeing as you were gone so long." My mom smiled. "Thanks mom..." I muttered. "So cool~" Mom gushed again. I sighed and headed up the stairs to my room.

And, not to my surprise, everything was packed, but there was a school uniform laying on my bed. I stared at in surprise.

Dia and su got back into their eggs as soon as they say my face. Well, this was... what I would say, a really bad taste of fashion.  
It was a plaid red skirt with a white button up long sleeve shirt. It also had a beige sweater and a red jacket. It also had a black tie and black...I shuddered. I was not going to wear those like that.

And so, I got to work on making it more towards my taste, because, hey I want to actually look good.  
When I had finally gotten done, it was what my fanclub would say 'cool and spicy' Which, I don't even know why they think i'm cool and spicy.

Miki cheered silently. "Amu, you have a good sense of style." she complimented to me as my mom bust open the door.

"Come on, we're moving now, get in the car." she stated before picking some of the boxes up. I picked the other two boxes up and went down to the car with Miki and Ran. Su and Dia were still in my chara eggs carrier.

I helped put the boxes in the trunk. "So...we're leaving now?" I asked, quite awkwardly. My mom nodded and my dad came out of the house with a bunch of boxes.  
And Ami, being the cutie she was, was holding a really light and small box in her arms, well it was light and small to me, not sure about Ami.

I got into the car, sitting in the front, seeing as my dad wanted to sit in the back with Ami.  
And off we went~

*Time skip, Third Person POV*

Amu sighed as she got out of the car to look at the new house, that she wasn't going to be living in. Oh noo, she had to live in the dorms at the world academy.

Why did fate hate her so much, why? She sighed as she brought her boxes into the guest room, no not her room, because she was going to be living at the dorms! Didn't I tell you that already? Yes. I did.

"Amu, your school starts in about an hour." Amu's mom deadpanned. Amu widened her eyes before rushing into the bathroom with the world academy outfit.

Quickly, she stripped and got into the outfit, making it more her style. She brushed her bangs and hair before pinning part of it up into a ponytail with a red 'X' barette. Amu sighed, and pleated her skirt a little before nodding with a "yosh!"

She quickly came out of the bathroom, her guardian charas flying around her. (Only visible to her and ami)

Amu's POV (first person is easy to right for me :P )

"Amu, you're stuff will be delivered to your dorm room, and here's a town map to find the school." my mom smiled at me as she handed me the town map. "Oh, and your school bag." she also said, giving me the brown briefcase that I always carry around.

"Thanks mom." I said sharply before heading out the door. I could hear a 'So cool~' coming from my mom.  
I sighed and held my briefcase over my shoulder...kind've like a guy. I looked at the map. My humpty lock necklace bumping onto my neck area once in a while as I walked. I eventually was led to an alley.

"Hm?" I looked up a little bit to see three guys bullying a guy smaller then them.. Alright, be cool about this.

"Hey." I grabbed their attention and they looked over at me. It was an albino, a blonde man, and what looked like spanish man..

Okay, so that must be Spain...and France, who's the albino though?

"Oh, it zooks like there's a new country." the blonde, France I assumed, said with a perverted smirk. Oh god, don't tell me he's like Ikuto. I did not want to experience that pervert again.

"I suggest you stop bullying him. And i'm also trying to get to school here." I stated as calmly as I could.

"Kesesesese. She's pretty, maybe she can be a new victim." the albino laughed...weirdly is all i'm going to say.

I glared at them with a raised eyebrow. "Move out of my way." I said, although I was showing about half a teaspoon of fear.

"You're scaring the chica." I widened my eyes, he could sense what little fear I had? I hardened my glare even more. "Move." I ordered them. "Onhonhonhonhon, she thinks she's the boss of everybody, doesn't she?" the frenchman smirked.

They came close to me. "Maybe we should do it to her next." The albino smirked. I stared at them blankly. Yeah, they're like... The Ikuto Trio or something.

"No thank you." I stated, as calmly as I could, before kicking one of them in the manhood. Spain kneeled down in pain. The albino and France knelt down to help them as I helped the victim run away with me.

I stopped and let out a breath of relief. "U-Um...Thank you for saving me..." the victim muttered, I looked over at them.

He had a blonde curl sticking out of his...medium length blonde hair and he also were glasses. He kind've looked canadian.

"Yeah sure, whatever." I waved it off. "Oh i'm Amu...and you are?" I questioned. "Matthiew Williams, and you're the new student going to world academy right?" he asked me, I looked with wide eyes.  
"Gossip travels around here fast." Matthew muttered.

"That's not gonna help my 'cool' reputation, is it?" I muttered, mostly to myself.

Oh, and my charas were currently sleeping in their eggs, in my guardian chara case...the one the Guardians gave me? Yeah that one. Just to you know, let you know.

Matthew looked at me surprised. "Cool reputation?" he questioned me. I sighed. "Yeah, at my old school I was known for being a rebel, and being 'cool and spicy'. " I stated as calmly as I could.  
"Oh..." he muttered. "What country are you, by the way?" Matthew asked me. "Oh..well i'm exactly a country... I'm the personification of Tokyo, you know, Japan?" I supplied him. He nodded. "And, I'm canada..." he said.

"Yosh, It was nice meeting you, bye!" I turned around and with a little wave left to the school entrance.  
I swear I saw Matthew blush. Or i'm imagining things...

ah, well, whatever!

* * *

So, did you like it? I swear this idea just popped in my head while I was reading 'Hetalia manual' fanfics. I have a lot of stuff planned out for the story, so please review if you want me to continue!

And I hope this is one of the first fanfiction of it's kind. XD


	2. Chapter 2

Amu's POV  
I sighed as I headed into the huge school, and man, was it big! (Random person: That's what she said XD ) I looked around before heading into what I assumed was the office.

"Hello?" I asked the lady at the desk. She looked up at me lazily. "Yes, what is it?" she asked. "Um...ms..." I looked at the nametag centered on her chest. "Ms. Wells, i'm the new student..." I muttered shyly. She nodded then looked at her computer, typing my name out I assumed.

"Alright, i've noted your homeroom teacher that you arrived." she said to me, scribbling down something before giving me the scribbles. "These are the directions, now go." she shooed me away so I left.

Ran immediately came out of my case for my charas. "Who's your homeroom teacher?" she asked excitedly. "I dunno." I said with a shrug, heading down the hallway before turning, like the directions say. "Well! I'm sure your homeroom class will be fine!" she said postively too me. I smiled a little.

"Right Ran, i'm sure it will be..." I muttered, my shyness suddenly took over me and I stopped at the door.

Ran glanced at me expectantly but stopped when she saw my face. Oh god this is embarassing. "Ran, you should... get in your egg, in case anyone has a chara with them." I said to her bravely. She nodded and headed back into the egg before I opened the door a little.

"Oh, you're here!" the teacher smiled so I headed near him, looking at them too see if any had a chara.  
I didn't see any, however I did manage to spot a flying...green...bunny.  
What.

I looked at the boy who looked like his owner. He had blonde hair and these huge eyebrows... they were really distracting.

I heard a cough and snapped out of my little trance there. The bunny boy was probably scared of me...considering my uniform and such.

"Introduce yourself." he said. I nodded a little and my shyness took over, making me seem like the cool and spicy self back at Seiyo.

"Hinamori Amu...personification of Tokyo, nice to meet you." I said stiffly. The teacher looked at me in suprise, and the students for looking at me also with surprise, a little fear mixed in with it.

I could feel the sad aura emittating from my charas, so I smiled fakely, too make them happy. And of course, the aura went away from them.

"You can go sit by England, seeing as it's the only seat available." I looked in the direction he looked at to see that it was the boy with the flying green bunny.

I nodded silently and headed to the desk before sitting down. All the students were quiet until a blonde one with glasses and blue eyes shouted "I'M THE HERO!" really loud. I covered my ears.

The teacher coughed into his fist. "Right, let's continue to the lesson then." he smiled awkwardly. England looked at me before speaking.

"Um, i'm Arthur Kirkland, personification of England, nice to meet you." he whispered to me. I looked at him, and he looked like he expected me to say something about his eyebrows.

"Hi..." I murmered with a small smile, the green bunny distracting me so I looked at it. Arthur looked at me in surprise. "You can see it?" he asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I was just looking out the window." I glared slightly at him before looking at the teacher, paying attention to the lesson. Out of the corner of his eye, I notice him look at my box with my charas in it. Oh crap, was he able to see charas!?

I was going to talk to them after this.

And soon, the class ended, so I got up hurridly, grabbing my briefcase with me, and left in a hurry, before Arthur could talk to me about my charas or something related.

I headed into the bathroom and then went into a stall, locking it. I opened the box and let them fly out.  
"You guys." I told them. "I think that Arthur might be able to see you, so I want you guys to get into the box immediately, if you see him... I can't take any risks." I finished.

They nodded a little. "Alright good." I smiled, before unlocking the stall and heading out of the girls' bathroom, my charas floating beside me.

"Ne, Amu." Su asked me. I looked up at her. "Yeah?" I asked, as I walked down the hall to my next class. "Are you okay with them thinking your cool and spicy, like at Seiyo, again?" Su asked me her question.

"Hai." I said with a confident voice and finally arrived at my next class with a few other students also arriving. My charas went back into their back as I went into the classroom and sat at a desk in the back near the window.

I stared out the window boredly, waiting for my class to end like any other day. When I felt a black x-egg like aura near the school. I blinked and looked around to see if there were any x-eggs about, but there weren't.

"Weird..." I muttered before looking at the teacher that came in. When she stopped and told us to get out our textbooks, I raised my hand.

"Excuse me sensei, but I have to go to the bathroom." I said as confidently as I could. She looked at me for a second, I assumed to think.

She nodded. "But make it fast." she said. "Arigatou sensei." I smiled a little and headed out off the classroom, heading the way to the entrance.

I lifted the flap of my case and let Ran and Miki out. "Guys, did you feel the x-egg aura?" I asked them as I hurried out the entrance, I looked around.

They nodded. "Amu-chan, what do you think it is?" Ran asked me and I looked at her. "I don't know, I thought the x-eggs stopped a long time ago..." I murmed before heading to the direction of the aura.

When I arrived at the scene, I widened my eyes. "Amu-chan, it's an x-egg!" she pointed at the egg that was emitting the aura.

I narrowed my eyes. "Ran, let's transform." I said. She nodded. I held out my humpty lock. "My heart, unlock!" I shouted, soon transforming into Amulet Heart. I dodged it's shadowy wind soon after I transformed.

"Useless! Uncared for! Alone!" it shouted again and again. "Useless, uncared for, alone...?" I muttered looking up at it. "Hey, listen! Nobody is useless or alone or uncared for! There will always be somebody out there that cares for you!" I shouted over the loud shadowy wind. It stopped, confused.

I smiled. "And I care." I said warmly before putting my hand in a heart shape. "OPEN HEART!" I shouted, pink hearts coming from my hand and purifying the x-egg. I let out a heavy breath and transformed back.

"Good job Ran, we can investigate this later." I smiled before heading back to my class.

Third person POV  
A shadowy figure stood behind a tree. "It's her." the figure smirked.

**PLOT NEXT TIME ON: AMU AND THE WORLD ACADEMY**

**Amu's charas are discovered by England, what will she do?**

* * *

So! What did you guys think? If you review i'll include you in the this part. And I'm also accepting ocs (Hetalia only though) I hope you liked! x3


End file.
